User blog:TorchTheHedgehog2D/Character Meetings 1
Ever wondered how any of my characters met? Well now you can find out! Stone the Hedgefox and Vanessa the Mongoose Stone: … (hanging out by a tree) Vanessa: (walks over to a bench and sits, stretching her legs) Stone: ? (notices Vanessa) Vanessa: :3 (looks around) (Their eyes lock for a split second) Stone: (blushes and shyly looks away) Vanessa: Hm? (walks over to Stone) Stone: (Oh, shoot!) Vanessa: Hi. Stone: H-h-hi… Vanessa: Why so shy? Never seen a pretty girl before? Stone: (blushes) Vanessa: I’m Vanessa. I’m from South Mobius, but my dad’s from Mobius and my mom’s Brazilian. So I’m half-Brazilian and half-American. (smiles) Stone: I’m Stone… I’m Shadow the Hedgehog’s kid. Vanessa: Ooh… Who’s your mom? Stone: Fiona Fox. Vanessa: (smiles) So are you adventurous? Stone: You know it. I was trained in the army when I was nine. Vanessa: Ooh, an army man! I like you already, Stone. :3 Stone: (blushes) R-really? Vanessa: (winks) Stone: I usually don’t meet many girls like you because of my dad’s reputation… and because of some of his other kids. Vanessa: Oh? Stone: Yeah… One of my brothers is a power-hungry douche bag… Vanessa: I’m glad you’re not like him. You seem like a pretty nice guy. Stone: I get that a lot. Vanessa: How old are you? Stone: 15. I’m probably the youngest of my siblings. Vanessa: I’m 15 too. I’m not very popular but I have good looks. Stone: You do have nice looks… I noticed you were stretching your legs over there. Vanessa: Did you like what you saw? Stone: Yeah… Vanessa: (writes down her number) Here’s my number, stud… Call me maybe? Stone: Hey, I just met you, Vanessa. This is crazy. Vanessa: But here’s my number. So, call me maybe? (hands him the number) Stone: Sure. Vanessa: (leans in and kisses him) See ya, Stone. (walks off) Stone: (to himself) Yes! I just scored with a total hottie! (hearts appear in his eyes) Vanessa: (to herself) I just scored with a cute guy! This is SO going in my diary! (hearts appear in her eyes) Later… Stone: (nervous, but calls Vanessa on his phone) Vanessa: Hello? Stone: Hey, Vanessa. It’s Stone. Vanessa: Oh, hi, Stone! '' Stone: So what are you up to? Vanessa: ''Nothing much. Are you at home? Stone: Yeah, but my parents are probably saving the world so I’m by myself. Vanessa: You want me to come over? Stone: S-sure, that’d be great. Vanessa: OK, I’ll be there in a few. Stone: OK. Bye. Vanessa: Bye! (hangs up) Stone: (hangs up) (Vanessa rides her bike to Stone’s place) Vanessa: (knocks on his door) Stone: (answers it) Hi, Vanessa. Vanessa: Hey, Stone! (leans in and kisses him) Stone: (shuts the door) Vanessa: So where are your parents? Stone: I don’t know. Vanessa: (looks around) You’ve got a pretty nice place, Stone… (sees a radio) Hey, you have a radio! Mind if I play my CD? Stone: Go ahead. (“Good Time” by Carly Rae Jepsen & Owl City plays) Vanessa: I love this song. Stone: I guess I like it. Vanessa: (sexily gestures him to come to her) You going to talk or dance? (winks) Stone: (smirks) Let’s dance, mamacita! (Stone and Vanessa dance for about an hour) Vanessa: Whew! You are the best dancer I’ve ever seen, Stone! Where’d you learn those moves? Stone: From my mom. I don’t get these good looks from just ANYWHERE, y’know. Vanessa: Yeah… (smiles) I brought a pair of clothes in case I sleep over. That ok? Stone: Yeah, I’m on my own, so… Vanessa: Such a rebel. (smiles) Stone: (looks at his reflection in the mirror) (Vanessa strips sexily behind him; this is seen by Stone in the mirror) Stone: !! (nosebleed) Vanessa: Like what ya see, baby? Stone: How did you--? Vanessa: (shakes her ass sexily) Well? You like? Stone: (feels a slight bulge in his pants, blushes) Um… Vanessa: (puts on her alternate clothing after shaking her ass) Stone… Stone: Yeah? Vanessa: You like me, don’t you? Not just that, you love me. Stone: (blushes) I wanted to date you when I first saw you. I was just too shy to ask. That’s why I called you. Vanessa: (struts to him) Stone: (blushes) Vanessa: (playfully jumps on him, they both fall to the floor) Stone: Vanessa… Vanessa: I love you too. Stone: How did you know I was going to say it? Vanessa: I kinda figured. For God’s sake, you were staring at my butt through the mirror. You don’t just like me for my looks. Stone: Yeah, I think you’re smart too. Vanessa: (smiles, flips her hair) So whatcha wanna do? Cause I have an idea… (touches his nose) Stone: I like the way you think… Vanessa: (takes off her shirt) I don’t have a bra on… :3 Stone: (smirks and turns on the radio) (“Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen plays) Vanessa: (smirks sexily and starts dancing) C’mon, sexy… let’s dance! Stone: (smirks and joins her) (They dance, which leads to a make-out scene and something else sexy) Stone and Vanessa: (in bed with no clothes) Vanessa: Wow… I can see why Shadow named you “Stone…” Stone: Yeah… (They cuddle soon after.) Stone: I love you, Vanessa. Vanessa: I love you too, Stone. Category:Blog posts